<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As The Sun Rises by amermaidswish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247570">As The Sun Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amermaidswish/pseuds/amermaidswish'>amermaidswish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, listen you don't understand I love them, sorry not sorry for the mildish angst at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amermaidswish/pseuds/amermaidswish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Benedict and Sophie realize as she goes through labor with their fourth child that their perfect little family might not remain so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As The Sun Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all you cool cats and kittens! I've been a long time lurker here on AO3 but I've never posted anything before. It's been a long time since I've written a proper fic so please forgive the spelling/grammar mistakes, it's never really been what I'm best at. But I do enjoy writing here and there. </p>
<p>A few days after Christmas I was bored out of my mind and flipping through Netflix looking for something new to watch. I came across Bridgerton like the rest of the world and became just as obsessed. I quickly ordered the books and An Offer From a Gentleman was the first to arrive. I immediately fell in love with Benedict/Sophie and have just been itching to write them ever since.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.  :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie had been in labor for most of the day and night trying to bring their fourth child into this world. It had been the most grueling of all of her births. More then once Benedict was sure her screams had been echoes of death. Sharp and shrill sounds that pierced through the silence of the house and broke his heart in two. </p>
<p>At one point, the doctor had tried to tell him in the most calming voice that he might have to make a decision. There would be no decision for him to make. His child and his wife would both live to see the sunrise in the morning. But Benedict could tell by the dark circles under Sophie's eyes and the way that sweat had dripped down her brow that she was exhausted. So very very exhausted. There
wasn't much he could do for her but hold her hand and kiss her temple in the way he knew she liked when she was afraid.</p>
<p>"You have to promise me-" she began.</p>
<p>"Darling-"</p>
<p>"Please, Benedict. I need you to promise me right now that if something happens to me and you need to make a decision. You choose our child....and not me."</p>
<p>The heartbreak on her face was enough to do him in, if not the quiver in her voice. And in that moment he knew she was thinking of her own mother. The mother who had died during her birth, the mother she never got a chance to know. And for Sophie not to get the luxury of watching all of her children grow up would break her heart beyond repair. "My Darling, I don't think I can live with myself and that decision."</p>
<p>Sophie smiled as best she could and reached up with her free hand and stroked his cheek, "Of course you can. But you have to also promise me that you'll help Charles with his arithmetic. You know he struggles with it and he'll never ask you for help because he doesn't want to be a burden. And little William, you have to promise that when you tell him bedtime stories that you'll use different voices for each character or otherwise he won't pay attention. Alexander won't need much help, he's so fiercely independent. But you must promise me that you'll love him just as much as his brothers...and this little one-" Sophie was cut off as her head fell back against the pillows and yet another shrill cry escaped her. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain.</p>
<p>"And this little one," she started again. "This little one may not know me. And you have to promise that you'll tell her about me. Tell her about the night her mother stole her way into a ball and her father stole her heart. She has to know she is loved Benedict. They all have to understand just how very much each of them are loved."</p>
<p>This was his fault. He had been so insistent through out every one of Sophie's pregnancies that she would have a girl. And when each one proved to be a boy she promised him that they would try again and the next would surely be a girl. That didn't turn out to be the case with Alexander or William. But she had reassured him that this one would most definitely be a girl. He had asked her how she was so sure this time and she had only told him that she had felt it in her bones. But if they had just stopped after William he might not be on the brink of losing both his wife and unborn child.</p>
<p>"Oh my love," he began. A strangled sort of noise escaping his lips. "I need you in this life, do you understand me?" Tears fell freely down Sophie's cheeks now as she nodded. "You are not allowed to leave me. I simply will not allow it. You and our child will be just fine. And that will be the end of it."</p>
<p>Benedict leaned in and placed a kiss to her temple as the doctor said, "Alright, Sophie. I believe the baby is in position now. One more push."</p>
<p>Sophie shook her head and squeezed Benedict's hand, "I'm so tired."</p>
<p>"I know darling. And I assure you you can rest in just a little while. But our daughter wishes to see this world. And she can not do that by herself. She needs her strong mother to help her. So, you have to push."</p>
<p>"Push now Sophie!"</p>
<p>Sophie sat up with Benedict's help and pushed as hard as she could. She pushed and pushed until there was simply no more air in her lungs. And when she struggled to take another breath she pushed harder. Again and again until she heard a child's cry pierce the air and with that she fell back into Benedict's arms with exhausted relief. "Boy or girl?" she asked.</p>
<p>The nurse turned to them, a small smile on her face, "It's a girl."</p>
<p>Sophie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. They finally did it. They had their little princess.</p>
<p>Benedict however his eyes were not on his child but on the doctor who was still between Sophie's legs. He watched as he had grabbed cloth after cloth and pulled each one away soaked through with blood. Their eyes connected and he watched as the doctor's face changed from worry to acceptance and Benedict's heart suddenly felt as if it were made of ice. "This will be the last child she has."</p>
<p>"But will she be alright?"</p>
<p>After a painfully long moment the doctor nodded, "I do believe so. But she will need plenty of rest."</p>
<p>With a sigh of relief Benedict kissed Sophie's temple as the nurse brought over their daughter, "Do you hear that my darling. I am not losing either of you." Sophie smiled at him weakly and lifted her hands so that she could hold their daughter.</p>
<p>"Oh Ben, she's beautiful." </p>
<p>"We have our little Violet."</p>
<p>Sophie's smile grew, "It seems only right that there be another Edmund and Violet Bridgerton in the world."</p>
<p>Benedict smiled in agreement as the maid came in to change the sheets, "I should go inform the boys they have a new baby sister. Will you be alright on your own for a few moments my love?"</p>
<p>Sophie only nodded, running her thumb across their daughters cheek, "Of course. But bring the boys to me. I don't want to wait until morning to see them."</p>
<p>Benedict nodded. And just a few minutes later came back with Charles and Alexander at his side and little William in his arms.</p>
<p>"We have a sister now?" Alexander asked happily.</p>
<p>Benedict nodded, "Indeed you do. Sisters are a very precious thing to have and you must take care of them." Sophie smiled because she knew how much Benedict loved his sisters Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth. There was a love so strong between them that she knew Benedict would want their sons to have the same bond with their little sister. </p>
<p>"She's very tiny," said Charles.</p>
<p>"You were just as tiny," Sophie assured him.</p>
<p>Charles shook his head, "I don't believe I was that tiny."</p>
<p>Benedict chuckled and lifted each of his sons on to the bed gently. Charles came to rest on Sophie left side, Alexander had squeezed his way in between both Sophie, the baby, and Benedict and little William merely cuddled up with his father. Benedict placed a kiss on baby Violet's cheek and wrapped his arm around Sophie drawing her into his side the best he could. </p>
<p>Sophie sighed contently, "I'm quite tired."</p>
<p>"Of course you are my love. Rest. We'll all be here when you wake." He told her gently as he took little Violet from her and held her in his arms. He very much hoped she favored her mother, the way the boys had favored him.</p>
<p>Just as Sophie's eyes had started to drift close Alexander asked, "Mama?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Will baby Violet need rescuing from dragons?"</p>
<p>Sophie smiled, "I suppose she will, yes. But if she wishes to slay the dragons then as her older brother you must let her do that as well."</p>
<p>Alexander nodded but it was Charles who then asked, "Will she like bedtime stories?"</p>
<p>William giggled, "Story, story, story, story!" he cried happily, smacking his little hands together.</p>
<p>Benedict smiled warmly at his sons, "I'm sure she will like all the same things you do. And perhaps some things that you do not."</p>
<p>"Story, story, story!" cried William.</p>
<p>Sophie chucked and stroked her youngest sons cheek, "Alright, little one. Story time it is. Which one would you like to hear?"</p>
<p>"The one about the princess at the ball mama," Alexander said. </p>
<p>"Ah, well with that particular story I happen to know by heart."</p>
<p>"Story, story, story!" cried William.</p>
<p>"Alright, Mr. Impatient!" Benedict chided.</p>
<p>"Hush now," Sophie began. The boys quieted and snuggled in, "Alright, let's see.....Once Upon A Time there was a princess who wanted nothing more then to see the world and experience all the joys it had to offer. So, one night when opportunity struck she stole her way into a masquerade ball. The princess wore a silver dress and mask that covered her face. Now this princess didn't know the first thing about balls or dancing. But that didn't much matter to her. She was merely happy to be in the company of such fine dancers and lords and ladies. And just when she wasn't expecting it a very tall and handsome prince asked for her hand."</p>
<p>"But the princess doesn't know how to dance, mama." Alexander said.</p>
<p>Sophie nodded in agreement, "You are right my darling. She doesn't."</p>
<p>"I suppose the prince will have to teach her." Benedict chimed in.</p>
<p>William shushed his father quite sternly and placed his little hand over his fathers mouth, "Shh Papa. Mama tell story."</p>
<p>Benedict chuckled into his sons hand, "Of course, how could I be so rude."</p>
<p>Sophie smiled and continued, "The princess did not know how to dance but the very handsome prince offered to teach her. She nodded in agreement and took the princes hand and he led her out to a beautiful terrace where he swung her this way and that. The two of them swayed to the music and with each turn and smile of the prince the princess fell more in love with him and the prince more and more in love with her."</p>
<p>Alexander smiled sleepily, "I like this story."</p>
<p>Charles smiled and kissed his mother's cheek before settling into her side once more and closing his eyes. Sophie glanced over at Benedict and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. She reached up and wiped them away gently. He smiled at her warmly, "I love you so very much my darling. You have made me so very happy."</p>
<p>Sophie smiled and kissed him gently, "And you have made me just as happy."</p>
<p>And just as the sun began to rise the little family of six fell asleep quite peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>